The present invention comprises a new Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAXZ0013’.
‘SAXZ0013’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘SAXZ0013’ has red colored flowers with green leaves on a mounding compact round and well branched plant habit that starts to flower quite late.
‘SAXZ0013’ originates from an open hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2009 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘SX015’ with smaller, darkred color that blackens with aging and is later to flower when compared to ‘SAXZ0013’.
The male parent of ‘SAXZ0013’ is unknown. The resultant seed was sown in August 2009 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘SAXZ0013’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SAXZ0013’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.